Izuru Kira/Image Gallery
Izuru Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._21_Cover.jpg|Kira on the cover of Volume 21. Bleach_Vol._42_Cover.jpg|Kira on the cover of Volume 42. Kiraizuru.png|Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd Division Kira in Academy.png|Young Izuru Kira Renjimomoandizuruprotecthisagi.jpg|Izuru, Renji and Momo save Hisagi from a hollow while in the academy. Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. Izuru vs. Momo.jpg|Izuru defending his captain from Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Izuru & Momo fight interrupted.jpg|Kira's and Hinamori's fight interrupted by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. MomoIzuruBadge.png|Momo shows Izuru Renji's badge. Ep34IzuruArrives.png|Izuru finds Renji. ByakuyaWithKiraAndHinamori.jpg|Kira and Hinamori with Byakuya. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Izuru is chased by Hitsugaya, telling him Momo is not where he left her. KiravsMatsumoto.jpg|Izuru's Wabisuke doubles Rangiku's Haineko's weight. Izuru appears before Koga.png|Izuru appears before Gō Koga. Izuru Versus Dalk.png|Izuru vs. Dalk Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru tries to help Ichigo. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Episode89UsingWabisuke.png|Hisagi and Izuru in battle. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Kira arrives in Hitsugaya's office. Hollow slain by Kira.jpg|Hollow slain by Kira. Izuru cuts the poles.jpg|Izuru cuts down the telephone poles. Beheadedabirama.jpg|Izuru prepares to behead Abirama Redder with Wabisuke. 233Iba,_Hisagi,_and_Izuru_go.png|Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go to the beach. Izuru Saves Hisagi.png|Izuru saves Hisagi. 236Izuru_deflects.png|Izuru deflects one of Kazeshini's kusarigama. 236Izuru_heals.png|Izuru heals Hisagi. 242Izuru_blocks.png|Izuru blocks Kazeshini's attack. 242Izuru_looks.png|Izuru looks at his sleeve. 242Izuru_slashes.png|Izuru slashes at Kazeshini. Kira uses Shakkaho to divert Kazeshini's attack.png|Kira uses Kidō to divert Kazeshini's attack. 243Izuru_deflects.png|Izuru deflects Kazeshini's kusarigama. 243Izuru_uses.png|Izuru uses Bakudō #39. Enkōsen. 243Izuru_grins.png|Izuru grins. 243Kazeshini_throws.png|Kazeshini throws his kusarigama at Izuru. Kazeshini prepares to kill Kira.png|Kazeshini attempts to kill Kira before he can use Shikai. 243Izuru_uses_Tenran.png|Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran. Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini.png|Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini. Wabiske.png|Close up of Wabisuke. Izuru and Hisagi save Hinamori.png|Kira and Hisagi save Hinamori's life. Kira heals the injured.png|Izuru healing Rangiku. The Shinigami and Zanpakuto enjoy the party.png|A drunk Izuru at the party. Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira Investigating.jpg‎|Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira investigating. Ep265LamentingLoss.png|Lamenting loss. Izuru_welcomes_Amagai.jpg|Izuru welcomes Shūsuke Amagai to the 3rd Division Izuru_Meets_Amagai.png|Izuru meets his new captain, Shūsuke Amagai. The Welcome Party.png|Amagai's welcome party. Amagai_&_Izuru.jpg|Kira talks to Amagai. Kifune successfully captures the cat.png Izuru takes his mind off current issues.png|Izuru takes to the sake in depression. Kibune consoles Kira.png|Kibune consoles Kira. Izuru talks with Captain Amagai.png|Izuru confers with his captain. Kira, Amagai and Kifune head the training session.png|Kira, Amagai and Kibune head the training session. Mayuri berates the Third Division.png The Menos Appear.png|A group of Menos appear before the Third Division. Izuru_attacks_a_Menos_Grande.jpg|Izuru disposes of a Menos Grande. The Cleaner Appears.png|The Cleaner appears as Izuru fights the Menos. Amagai succumbs to sake.png|Izuru goes to the drunken Amagai. Kira watches Kibune.png|Kira watches Kibune. Episode172KiraKibune.png|Kira and Kibune clash over Shinta Seko's fate. Kira protecting Shinta.png|Kira protecting Shinta. Izuru refuses to let them leave.png|Izuru refuses to let his subordinates leave. Kira watches from above.png|Kira watches from above. Izuru Defeats Kibune.png|Kira defeats Kibune and his Bakkōtō. Kira_Phone_Design.jpg|Kira's Phone Design Bleach 301 omake.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi and Izuru see attack. Izuru Manga Pics C128 cover Izuru Kira.png|Izuru Kira on the cover of Chapter 128. Bleach cover 15.jpg|Izuru on the cover of Volume 15 C-17 cover.png|Izuru, Momo and Renji on the cover of Chapter -17. 489Kira_asks.png|Izuru brings up the disappearances, the vanishings, and the investigation. Ch494IzuruSeverelyWounded.jpg|Kira after being struck by a Heilig Pfiel. Chapter 320 cover.jpg|Gin and Kira on the cover of chapter 320. Kira Inquiring About Eleventh Division Investigation.png Izuru Video Clips Wabisuke.gif WabisukeAbility.gif|Izuru uses Wabisuke. Wabisuke Pics Wabisuke (spirit) full shot.png|Wabisuke's manifested form. Wabisuke appearance.png|Wabisuke's face. 236Izuru_and_Wabisuke_replace.png|Izuru and Wabisuke replace Ichigo and Zangetsu in the ending theme's animation of episode 236. Izuru Kira faces Wabisuke.png|Wabisuke appears before Izuru Kira. 244Column_erupts.png|A column of yellow Reiatsu erupts through the roof next to Wabisuke. 244Wabisuke_appears.png|Wabisuke appears behind 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. ZarakiWabisuke244.png|Wabisuke attacks Kenpachi. 244Kenpachi_slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes Wabisuke with Wabisuke. Category:Images